The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. NoKind CodeIssue DatePatentee8,780,546B22012 Jul. 15Zhou7,930,004B22011 Apr. 19seil et al.5,457,745B11995 Oct. 10WangU.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublication Nr.Kind CodePubl. DateApplicant20130146726A12013 Jun. 13Bobrow et al.20080296454A12008 Dec. 4Carnevali
Originally docking stations were used to sync computer peripherals to laptops and other such electronic devices. As technology increased and smaller and more portable electronic devices were developed the desire for docking stations to accommodate those electronic devices also developed.
Although there are different types of docking stations on the market today there are many improvements that would be desirable. There is a demand for a docking station that would secure a portable electronic device and also connect that portable electronic device to multiple peripheral devices. The only docking stations or holders available are usually too bulky, not stable enough, don't have charging capabilities, block driving views, or only attach to specific surfaces.
Many people are too impatient to clamp their portable electronic devices to holders and then plug them into charging devices before driving off. It takes even longer to plug in an auxiliary cable that many people use to transmit music from their portable electronic devices to their stereos. Even those using wireless capabilities for audio still prefer to see their mobile electronic devices docked, especially when using a GPS function. Furthermore, some people do not implement docking stations in there automobiles specifically because a majority of those docking stations only mount to a windshield, and it obstructs their view. The docking stations that do mount to a dashboard or air vent are either not stable enough or lack convenient positioning. Some people have access to wireless chargers but still want to secure their electronic device in a convenient position with a docking station that accommodates those wireless chargers. Certain people have also expressed the desire to have a docking station accessible to them at their desk or bedside table that provides the same benefits as the aforementioned.
There are different types of docking stations used with electronic devices. Certain docking stations are specifically designed to facilitate the connection between devices. Other docking stations have some structural support in addition to connecting capabilities. Holders, holsters, and cradles are other terms used to describe apparatus that solely secure the electronic devices in a convenient position.
Docking stations, holders, and holsters do exist in prior art. Prior art examples generally include devices for securing electronic devices including clamping jaws, brackets, or fingers. There is also prior art relating to docking stations with embedded charging connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 8,780,546 B2 to Zhou (2012) discloses a docking station for an electronic device that includes a retractable and embedded docking port. Although this device allows the user to retract the charging connector, it is permanently connected to the housing structure. Furthermore, the docking station does not provide a securing apparatus nor a way to be mounted to a separate object such as a dashboard in an automobile. The flat bottom of this docking station makes it more suitable to place on a table or desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,004 B2 to Seil et al. (2011) Discloses a holder and radio frequency transmitter for electronic devices. The device is meant to enable users to transmit audio from the electronic device through radio waves. The apparatus has a goose neck base that engages into a charging socket. The housing structure provides limited support to restrain lateral movement. The charging connector is not interchangeable or removable and you are only able to mount the apparatus to a cigarette lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,745 B1 to Wang. (1995) Discloses a mobile phone holder that is adjustable laterally and longitudinally and uses a gear to adjust the size but does not allow the holder to be secured in a permanent position. Furthermore, the mobile phone holder does not allow for depth adjustment.
There are prior art publications that disclose holders or holsters that clip or mount to certain objects. For example, Pub. No. US 2014/0069973 A1, to Peck et al. (2014) discloses a device that attaches to a shopping cart. Publication No. US 2013/0146726 A1, to Bobrow et al. (2013) discloses a holder with a mounting system for cylinder objects. These prior art disclosures have holders that secure the electrical devices in some way. However, they do not have an adjustable securing apparatus and a stand with a linking system that allows for increased stability when mounted to uneven surfaces. Furthermore, these prior art disclosures do not mention the ability to contain and secure removable connector devices. A connector device in the context of this disclosure is defined as a wired or wireless device having means of interconnecting information or energy between electronic devices.